gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Garten der Knochen (Episode)
"Der Garten der Knochen" (im Original: "Garden of Bones") ist die vierte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierzehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Petrarca. Das Drehbuch verfasste Vanessa Taylor. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 22. April 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 14. Juni 2012 auf Sky Atlantic HD. Inhalt Joffrey Baratheon bestraft seine Zukünftige, Sansa Stark, für die Siege ihres Bruders Robb. Währenddessen versucht Tyrion Lennister die Grausamkeiten König Joffreys zu zügeln. Tyrion zwingt seinen Verwandten Lancel dazu, ihm als Spion zu dienen. Catelyn Stark fleht Stannis und Renly Baratheon an, ihre eigenen Ambitionen hinten anzustellen und sich zusammen mit den Starks gegen die Lennisters zu verbünden. Daenerys erreicht die Tore der blühenden Stadt Qarth. Doch zunächst wird ihr kein Einlass gewährt. Arya Stark und Gendry werden nach Harrenhal gebracht, wo ihr Leben in den Händen von Gregor Clegane liegt. : Text: RTL II Handlung In den Westlanden thumb|300px|Robb Stark gibt den Angriffsbefehl. In der Nacht unterhalten sich zwei Soldaten der Lennisters nahe dem Feldlager über die gegenwärtige Kriegslage. Einer von ihnen rechnet sich die Siegchancen anhand ihrer besten Krieger und derer des Feindes aus, wobei auch der Name Loras Tyrell fällt. Der andere Soldat namens Rennick äußert sich abfällig darüber, dass Loras Tyrell schöner als die Königin sei und zudem mit Renly Baratheon das Bett teilt. Als plötzlich die Pferde scheu werden, geht Rennick nachsehen und der andere Soldat folgt ihm. Die angespannte Situation wird durch Rennicks Blähungen unterbrochen und er macht sich lustig über die Vorsicht seines Kameraden. Rennick ist nachlässig und daher eine leichte Beute für den aus dem Wald heraus angreifenden Schattenwolf. Außerhalb des Lagers steht König Robb mit seiner Reiterei bereit und gibt den Angriffsbefehl. thumb|300px|Talisa Maegyr versorgt einen Verletzten. Am Morgen nach der Schlacht ist die Streitmacht der Lennisters vernichtet und das Ergebnis für die Nordmänner zufriedenstellend. Roose Bolton berichtet Robb, dass für jeden getöteten Nordmann fünf Lennisters gefallen seien. Außerdem haben sie mehr Gefangene gemacht als erwartet und er schlägt vor, sich der einfachen Soldaten zu entledigen und die Offiziere zu verhören. Robb lehnt ab, verbietet ihre Hinrichtung und ihre Folterung, insbesondere das von Bolton bevorzugte Häuten. Er will den Lennisters keinen Vorwand geben, das Gleiche mit seinen Schwestern zu tun. thumb|300px|Talisa verlässt das Schlachtfeld. Auf dem Schlachtfeld behandelt die Krankenschwester Talisa einen Verletzten, dem sie das Bein abnehmen muss, damit er nicht stirbt. Der Verletzte wehrt sich gegen ihre Hilfe, bis Robb dazu kommt und ihn festhält. Nach der Amputation spricht der König mit Talisa und ist interessiert an ihrer Familie. Sie äußert offen ihre Abneigung gegen den Krieg und gegen das, was dem Jungen durch Robbs Angriff passiert ist. Was dieser mit der Ermordung seines Vaters zu rechtfertigen versucht. Talisa widerspricht ihm jedoch und will schließlich wissen, wer nach Joffreys Tod König wird, worauf Robb keine Antwort weiß. Enttäuscht darüber setzt sich Talisa auf ihren Wagen und lässt den König nachdenklich zurück. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Sansa wird vor dem Hof erniedrigt. In Königsmund kniet Sansa vor dem Eisernen Thron, während König Joffrey mit einer Armbrust auf sie zielt. Er macht sie verantwortlich für die Taten ihres Bruders und Sansa fleht ihn um Vergebung an. Joffrey befiehlt Lancel Lennister von der Schlacht zu berichten, der sogleich abenteuerliche Geschichten über Zauberei, einer Armee von Wölfen und menschenfressenden Nordländern präsentiert, welche die Anwesenden schockieren sollen. Joffrey glaubt, dass Sansas Tod ein klares Zeichen wäre. Allerdings hat seine Mutter dies verboten, somit legt er die Armbrust beiseite und befiehlt Ser Meryn Trant, eine andere Botschaft zu überbringen. Ser Meryn beginnt mit Fäusten auf Sansa einzuschlagen, dann verlangt der König von ihm, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, doch selbst das reicht in Joffreys Augen immer noch nicht aus. thumb|300px|Tyrion maßregelt den König. Tyrion, der mit Bronn den Thronsaal betritt, beendet die Erniedrigung und verlangt, dass der zukünftigen Königin Kleider übergezogen werden, was Sandor Clegane umgehend ausführt. Tyrion will seinem Neffen ins Gewissen reden und wird dabei ausfallend. Der König erklärt, dass er tun kann, was er wolle. Tyrion erinnert ihn an das Schicksal des Irren Königs, der das Gleiche gesagt habe. Danach hilft er Sansa auf die Beine und fragt sie auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, ob sie eine Annullierung der Verlobung wünsche. Emotionslos beteuert Sansa erneut ihre Treue und Liebe zu Joffrey und Tyrion bewundert ihre Tapferkeit. Bronn spricht Tyrion auf das Verhalten des Königs an und schlägt vor, nach etwas zu suchen, wodurch Joffrey seinen scheinbar angestauten Druck entladen könne. thumb|300px|Joffrey ist nicht erfreut. Am Abend, als Joffrey sein Gemach erreicht, wartet dort bereits Sandor Clegane auf ihn, der ihm von Tyrions nachträglichem Geschenk zum Namenstag erzählt, das den König in seinem Zimmer erwarten würde. Dort halten sich Ros und Daisy, zwei Prostituierte aus Kleinfingers Bordell, auf. Anfangs scheint er angetan von dem Geschenk, jedoch zeigt er bald wieder seine sadistische Seite, als er von Ros verlangt Daisy mit einem Gürtel zu schlagen, damit er etwas für das Geld seines Onkels bekommt. Doch das genügt ihm nicht und er reicht Ros ein schweres Zepter als Folterwerkzeug. Er lädt seine Armbrust und verlangt von Ros, seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten und das Mädchen danach zu Tyrion zu bringen, sobald sie fertig sei. Falls nicht, würde ihr das Gleiche passieren. Ros tut, wie von ihr verlangt und Joffrey genießt die Schmerzensschreie von Daisy. thumb|300px|Lancel Lennister winselt um sein Leben. Lancel sucht Tyrion in seinem Gemach auf, um ihm eine Anweisung der Königin zu überbringen, wonach er Großmaester Pycelle sofort freilassen muss. Tyrion lädt seinen Vetter auf einen Wein ein, doch Lancel will schnellstmöglich wieder verschwinden. Tyrion verwickelt ihn jedoch in ein Gespräch und spielt auf seine Affäre mit der Königin an. Lancel ist dem wortgewaltigen Gnom nicht gewachsen, der nun offensiv auf Lancels Ritterstand und die Privilegien eingeht, die er erst erlangt hat, seitdem er mit Cersei schläft. Durch die Drohung, es Joffrey zu erzählen, bricht bei Lancel Panik aus und er gibt vor, nur auf Befehl gehandelt zu haben. Er bricht winselnd und bettelnd vor Tyrion zusammen und fleht ihn auf Knien um Gnade, damit er wenigstens die Stadt verlassen kann. Doch genau das will Tyrion nicht und er verlangt von seinem Vetter zu bleiben und seine Schwester für ihn auszuspionieren. Lancel schwört seine Anweisung zu befolgen und Tyrion hilft ihm erfreut auf. Schließlich verabschiedet er Lancel und sichert ihm zu, den Großmaester freizulassen, ihn aber aus dem Rat zu entfernen. In den Sturmlanden thumb|300px|Petyr Baelish verhandelt mit Renly. In den Sturmlanden wartet Lord Baelish vor dem Zelt von König Renly, der gerade mit Brienne und dem Rest seiner Garde eintrifft. Baelish verhandelt für die Lennisters und befindet sich in der deutlich schlechteren Position. Zudem hat Renly den Verrat an seinem Bruder und seine Demütigungen von damals noch nicht verwunden und zeigt offen seine Abneigung. Kleinfinger erweist sich jedoch als raffinierter Redner und erklärt, dass er dem König durchaus etwas bieten könne, wenn dafür sein Leben verschont bleibt. Statt einer langen Belagerung von Königsmund schlägt Baelish vor, ihm die Tore zu öffnen und weckt dadurch Renlys Interesse. thumb|300px|Petyr Baelish manipuliert Margaery Tyrell. Baelish erhält die Erlaubnis, im Lager zu bleiben, und ein eigenes Zelt, das er zur Nacht aufsuchen will. Dabei fängt er Margaery ab, die sich gerade von Loras verabschiedet hat, bevor dieser in Renlys Zelt verschwindet. Kleinfinger gibt vor, dass er sein Zelt nicht finden könne und bittet die Königin um Hilfe. In dem Gespräch deutet er indirekt an, über die Beziehung zwischen Renly und Loras Bescheid zu wissen; insbesondere, da Margaery ein Zelt weit entfernt vom König bewohnt. Sie ist jedoch nicht weniger wortgewandt und erklärt dem unverheirateten Baelish die Loyalität zu ihrem Gemahl, der gleichzeitig ihr König ist und verlässt ihn, als sie sein Zelt erreicht haben. thumb|300px|Catelyn bedroht Lord Baelish. Zur Nacht betritt Baelish das Zelt von Catelyn, die ihn sofort auffordert, es wieder zu verlassen. Verzweifelt versucht er seine vergangenen Taten und den Verrat an ihrem Ehemann zu erklären, der seine Hilfe bei der Machtergreifung abgelehnt hat. Catelyn, deren Vertrauen er missbraucht hat, gesteht er sogar seine Liebe und meint, dass ihnen das Schicksal nun eine zweite Chance geboten habe. Voller Hass zückt aber Lady Stark ein Messer und verlangt, dass er verschwindet. Kleinfinger muss erkennen, dass seine Worte vergebens sind und er bringt nun ihre Töchter ins Spiel. thumb|300px|Catelyn trauert um ihren Mann. Beide sollen in Sicherheit sein und sich in der Gewalt der Lennisters befinden. Er warnt Catelyn davor, dass sich die Lage für Sansa und Arya jedoch schnell ändern könne und sie ist daraufhin bereit, das Messer wegzulegen und nach den Forderungen der Königin zu fragen. Die Lennisters bieten beide Mädchen im Austausch für Jaime; ein Angebot, dem Robb niemals zustimmen würde. Die Botschaft ist deshalb bewusst an Catelyn geschickt worden, weil sie die Mutter der Mädchen ist und es vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit ist, beide zu befreien. Als Zeichen von Tyrion Lennisters gutem Willen übergibt Baelish in seinem Namen ein Geschenk. Eine Truhe mit den Überresten von Ned Stark, damit er in Winterfell beigesetzt werden kann. Unter Tränen verlangt sie erneut von Baelish, das Zelt zu verlassen. thumb|300px|Stannis, der König der Meerenge. An der Küste der Sturmlande kommt es zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Baratheon-Brüder Stannis und Renly, in Begleitung ihrer Königsgarden und den engsten Beratern. Stannis ist verwundert, Lady Stark an Renlys Seite zu sehen, besonders, da ihr Mann seinen Anspruch unterstützt hat. Im Gespräch über ihre neu gewählten Wappen wird Renly von Melisandre darüber aufgeklärt, dass Stannis nun als Auserwählter dem Herrn des Lichts dient und er vor ihm Knien sollte. Catelyn will sie davon überzeugen, gemeinsam gegen Joffrey vorzugehen, aber beide Brüder beharren auf ihren Thronanspruch. thumb|300px|Renly Baratheon, der König in Rosengarten. Stannis glaubt sich als rechtmäßiger König, jedoch belehrt ihn Renly eines Besseren, da jeder im Reich seinen Anspruch verneint und die Männer ihm folgen. Daraufhin stellt Stannis seinem Bruder ein Ultimatum, dass er sich bis zum Morgengrauen ergeben soll. Im Gegenzug bietet ihm Stannis die gleiche Stellung und Titel, wie zu Roberts Lebzeiten, im kleinen Rat und in der Erbfolge, solange Stannis kein Sohn geboren wird. Siegessicher und im Vertrauen auf seine überlegene Streitmacht geht Renly nicht auf das Angebot ein. Daraufhin warnt ihn Melisandre vor der hereinbrechenden Nacht, die voller Schrecken sei, ehe sie und Stannis davonreiten. Renly und sein Gefolge wenden sich ebenfalls ab. thumb|300px|Stannis trifft eine Entscheidung. Auf seinem Flaggschiff wartet König Stannis auf Davos, dessen Dienste er benötigt. Dabei sprechen sie über Davos' abgehakte Fingerkuppen, die er in einem Beutel um den Hals trägt. Davos empfindet die Strafe als gerecht und ist der Überzeugung, dass sein Leben danach besser verlaufen ist. Stannis fragt ihn nach seinen Schmugglerkünsten, die nun wieder vonnöten seien. Er befiehlt ihm, die rote Priesterin heimlich an die Küste zu bringen und nie wieder darüber zu sprechen. Davos glaubt, dass es sicherlich andere Möglichkeiten gebe und warnt Stannis; doch der macht ihm klar, dass er anders den Krieg nicht gewinnen könne. thumb|300px|Melisandre gebiert einen Schatten. Auf einem kleinen Boot transportiert Davos Melisandre über das Meer an die Küste. Er sieht sie dabei nicht einmal an, aber die rote Priesterin fragt ihn, ob er Angst habe und ob er ein guter Mann sei. Davos erinnert sie an ihre eigenen Worte, an die Nacht und deren Schrecken und dass er beides sei, sowohl gut als auch böse. Die rote Priesterin erklärt ihm, dass sie selbst eine Art Ritter sei, der im Namen ihres Gottes für das Licht und das Leben kämpfe. Am Ziel angekommen, hilft Davos der Priesterin aus dem Boot und sie scheint zu wissen, dass er sie begehrt. Aus diesem Grund verspricht sie ihm, dass er noch heute Nacht sehen werde, was sich unter ihrer Kleidung befindet. Sie betreten eine Höhle, die kurz nach dem Eingang mit einem Gitter gesichert worden ist. Derweil entkleidet sich Melisandre und offenbart Davos ihre Schwangerschaft, der ein Gebet zu allen Göttern ausstößt. Sie korrigiert ihn, dass es nur einen Gott gebe und die Laterne, die Davos mitgebracht hat, beginnt immer heller zu leuchten. Bei Melisandre setzen daraufhin die Wehen ein und sie gebärt vor seinen Augen einen unheimlichen Schatten, für den die Gitterstäbe kein Hindernis darstellen. Auf Harrenhal thumb|300px|Arya Stark, vor der Festung Harrenhal. Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete werden von Lennistertruppen gefangen gehalten und nach Harrenhal gebracht. Dies ist eine unwirkliche Festung, deren Mauern und Türme einst von Drachenfeuer geschmolzen worden sind, wie Arya zu erzählen weiß. Der Gestank von toten Menschen ist bereits vor der Festung zu riechen und innerhalb der Mauern werden die drei Zeugen von der Grausamkeit und Folter der Lennisters, als ein Mann vor ihren Augen getötet wird. Eine alte Frau, die Mutter des Getöteten, erzählt ihnen, dass jeden Tag ein Gefangener befragt werde. Arya fragt sie, ob überhaupt jemand diese Befragung überlebt, doch die alte Frau schweigt. Arya wird, wie die anderen, in ein Verlies gesperrt, in das es hineinregnet. Zusammengekauert auf dem matschigen Boden zählt sie immer wieder die Namen derjenigen auf, die sie tot sehen will: Joffrey, Cersei, Ilyn Payn und der Bluthund. thumb|300px|"Der Berg" Gregor Clegane. Frühmorgens werden die Gefangenen in der Festung Harrenhal von den Soldaten geweckt. Gregor "Der Berg" Clegane erscheint, um das nächste Opfer für den Folterknecht auszusuchen. Während alle anderen, einschließlich Arya, auf den Boden sehen, versucht Heiße Pastete den gleichen Trick wie ein Mitgefangener und sieht Clegane direkt an. Zur Überraschung von Heiße Pastete, der sich vor Angst wortwörtlich in die Hosen macht, wird aber der andere Gefangene, der den Berg ebenfalls angesehen hat, ausgewählt. thumb|300px|Die Folter auf Harrenhal. Das neue Opfer wird an einen Stuhl gebunden und bekommt in Sichtweite der anderen Insassen Fragen gestellt, ob es in seinem Dorf Schätze gibt und wo sich die Bruderschaft befindet. Als er darauf keine Antwort hat, weist der Folterknecht - genannt „Der Kitzler“ - einen Mann an, einen Eimer mit einer Ratte darin am Bauch des Gefangenen zu befestigen. Wieder stellt der Kitzler die Frage nach der Bruderschaft und ihren Helfern, bevor der Eimer mit einer Fackel erhitzt wird. Die Ratte schreit und bahnt sich einen Weg durch das Fleisch, wodurch der Gefangene ein Geständnis ablegt, was ihn allerdings nicht vor seinem Schicksal bewahrt. In der Nacht liegt Arya wieder im Dreck und zählt die Namen derer auf, die sie tot sehen will; diesmal auch Polliver und den Berg. thumb|300px|Tywin Lennister übernimmt das Kommando. Auf den Mauern von Harrenhal wird der Kopf des zuletzt Gefolterten aufgespießt. Gregor Clegane ist erneut dabei, einen Gefangenen auszuwählen und entscheidet sich für Gendry. Auch er wird an den Stuhl gebunden und bekommt vom Kitzler die gleichen Fragen gestellt wie sein Vorgänger. Gerade als ihn der zweite Folterknecht für die Prozedur vorbereitet, erreicht Tywin Lennister mit seinen Männern die Festung. Er verlangt von dem Berg eine Erklärung und zeigt sich unzufrieden über die Behandlung der, seiner Meinung nach, nützlichen Gefangenen. Gendry wird von Tywin gefragt, was er gelernt hätte, als dieser seine Schmiedekunst erwähnt, schimpft Tywin mit seinen Folterknechten und verlangt, dass ein so guter Handwerker nicht gefoltert wird, sondern nützliche Arbeit verrichten soll. Arya, die versucht hat, ihr Schwert Nadel dem Wächter Polliver zu entwenden, wird von ihm bedroht, jedoch von Tywin in Schutz genommen, der sie als Mädchen erkennt, das scheinbar klüger ist als seine eigenen Leute. Er verlangt ihre Dienste als Mundschenk. In Essos thumb|300px|Kovarro kehrt als Einziger zurück. In der roten Wüste kehrt nur Kovarro, als einer von Daenerys‘ ausgesandten Blutreitern zurück. Sie ist verwundert, weil er nicht auf seinem eigenen Pferd reitet und er berichtet ihr, dass das Pferd ein Geschenk der Dreizehn sei, dem Ältestenrat von Qarth. Die Stadt ist drei Tagesritte entfernt und bereit, ihr Khalasar aufzunehmen. Die Anwesenheit von Daenerys als die Mutter der Drachen werde als besondere Ehre gesehen. Jorah Mormont ist jedoch skeptisch, da er über die Stadt nur weiß, dass die Wüste, die sie umgibt, als Garten der Knochen bezeichnet wird. Und der Garten wächst, wann immer die Dreizehn einen Besucher abweisen. thumb|300px|Daenerys droht den Dreizehn. Inzwischen haben Deanerys und ihr Khalasar die Stadt Qarth erreicht. Sie werden vor den Mauern von den Dreizehn und einer Gruppe schwerbewaffneten Soldaten „empfangen“. Die Mutter der Drachen wird von einem der Dreizehn begrüßt, der sich ihr lediglich als Gewürzhändler vorstellt und interessiert nach ihren Drachen fragt. Sie gibt vor, ihm die Drachen zeigen zu wollen, aber erst wenn ihre Leute in der Stadt versorgt werden. Er verweigert ihr den Zutritt und Daenerys stößt wilde Drohungen aus, dass Qarth die erste Stadt sein wird, die ihren Zorn und das Feuer ihrer Drachen zu spüren bekommt. thumb|300px|Der Blutschwur öffnet die Tore Der Gewürzkönig ist davon wenig beeindruckt, da Daenerys bereits zugegeben hat, ohne die Hilfe der Dreizehn dem Tode geweiht zu sein. Fasziniert von ihren Worten bringt sich aber ein weiterer der Dreizehn, genannt Xaro Xhoan Daxos, in die Debatte ein, die der Gewürzhändler bereits für beendet erklärt hat. Daxos verteidigt ihren Mut, da sie als Mutter der Drachen nur ihr Gefolge beschützen will und es unwürdig für Qarth wäre, aus Furcht vor einem Mädchen die Tore zu schließen. Als der Beschluss der Dreizehn jedoch endgültig scheint, bürgt Daxos sogar mit seinem Blut für die Dothraki, sodass ihnen schließlich der Einlass gewährt wird. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * Rennick * Lennister-Wachmann * Roose Bolton * Talisa Maegyr * Der Kitzler * Wiesel * Gefolteter Gefangener * Xaro Xhoan Daxos * Pyat Pree * Der Gewürzkönig * Der Seidenkönig Tode * Rennick - von Grauwind getötet * Lennister-Wachmann - von Grauwind getötet * Steffert Lennister - in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt gefallen (Off-Screen) * Gefolteter Gefangener Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister * Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert * Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon * Richard Madden als König Robb Stark * Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark * Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten als Melisandre * Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell * Jerome Flynn als Bronn * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Nebenbesetzung * Gethin Anthony als König Renly Baratheon * Nicholas Blane als Gewürzkönig * Nonso Anozie als Xaro Xhoan Daxos * Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton * Joe Dempsie als Gendry * Eugene Simon als Ser Lancel Lennister * Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Ian Hanmore als Pyat Pree * Roxanne McKee als Doreah * Amrita Acharia als Irri * Steven Cole als Kovarro * Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete * Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell * Esmé Bianco als Ros * Ian Whyte als Ser Gregor Clegane * Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant * Tony Way als Ser Dontos Hollard * Anthony Morris als der Kitzler * Sam Mackay als ein Lennister-Wachmann * David Fynn als Rennick * Andy Kellegher als Polliver * Maisie Dee als Daisy * Gina Moxley als Alter Frau * Fintan McKeown als Ser Amory Lorch * Emmett O'Riabhaigh als Verletzter Lennister-Soldat * Donal Gallery als Gefolteter Gefangener * Slavko Juraga als Mitglied der Dreizehn (Seidenkönig) Nicht im Abspann genannt * Paul Kealyn als Wiesel * Graeme Peacock als Feldarbeiter * Darran Watt als Soldat Anmerkungen * Charles Dance bereichert die Hauptbesetzung der Serie ab dieser Folge. Dadurch steigt die Zahl der Hauptdarsteller auf 25 Charaktere. * In der Folge selbst treten insgesamt 16 der 25 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung auf. Trivia * Der Titel dieser Episode wird im Gespräch zwischen Daenerys und Jorah genannt. In der roten Wüste fragt sie ihn, was er über die Stadt Qarth weiß. Daraufhin antwortet Jorah: "Nur, dass die Wüste, die ihre Mauern umgibt, der Garten der Knochen genannt wird. Jedes Mal, wenn die Qartheen ihre Tore einem Reisenden verschließen wächst der Garten." Trotz seiner Worte entscheidet sich Daenerys dazu, die Einladung der Dreizehn anzunehmen. * Es ist die erste Folge seit "Der Winter naht", in der Vaes Dothrak nicht in der Eröffnungssequenz gezeigt wird. * Der Gewürzkönig (gespielt von Nicholas Blane) ist keine Figur aus den Büchern. * Der von Oona Chaplin verkörperte Charakter Talisa ist ein neuer Charakter, der nicht in den Büchern vorkommt; dort nimmt Jeyne Westerling eine ähnliche Rolle ein. * Jon Schnee, die Soldaten der Nachtwache, Jaime Lennister, die Graufreuds, sowie Bran Stark und andere wichtige Figuren aus Winterfell erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. Die Handlung konzentriert sich auf den Krieg und den anhaltenden Konflikt zwischen den Starks und Lennisters in den Flusslanden. * Diese Episode stellt einen wichtigen Wendepunkt in der Haltung der Baratheon Könige dar, die zuvor nicht aktiv in den Krieg eingegriffen hatten. * Tywin Lennister erreicht mit seiner Armee die Festung Harrenhal, um sich dort neu zu formieren. Diesen Plan hatte er in der finalen Folge "Feuer und Blut" der ersten Staffel gefasst. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie * Im Buch befehligt Roose Bolton die Südarmee und begleitet Robb nicht auf seinem Feldzug im Westen. * Da Robb in den Büchern kein Hauptcharakter ist, aus dessen Sichtweise die Bücher geschrieben sind, erfährt man den Verlauf der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt in einem Kapitel aus Sansas Sicht von Lancel Lennister, aber auch von Tyrion, der das Gespräch mit Sansa sucht. * Sansas Demütigung findet auf dem Hof und nicht im Thronsaal statt. * In den Büchern hatten die Lennister weder Lord Baelish noch einen anderen Gesandten zu König Renly geschickt. Lediglich Cleos Frey verhandelt in ihrem Auftrag mit König Robb. ** Erst nach dem Tod von König Renly schlägt Baelish vor mit den Tyrells Verhandlungen aufzunehmen. * In der Serie kehrt Kovarro (in den Büchern Jhogo) von Daenerys' Blutreitern zurück und überbringt ihr die Einladung der Dreizehn aus Qarth. Einlass in die Stadt erhielt sie jedoch erst, als Xaro Xhoan Daxos den Bluteid für sie leistet. In den Büchern reisten der Hexenmeister Pyat Pree, Xaro Xhoan Daxos und Quaithe persönlich als Repräsentanten zu Daenerys, die in Vaes Tolorro verweilt und begleiteten sie zur Stadt, deren Tore ihr ohne weiteres geöffnet wurden. * In den Büchern ist Aryas Todesliste noch weitaus länger und umfasst folgende Persönlichkeiten: Wies, Dunsen, Chiswyck, Polliver, Raff der Liebling, der Kitzler, Sandor "der Hund" Clegane, Gregor "der Berg" Clegane, Amory Lorch, Ilyn Payn, Meryn Trant, Joffrey und Cersei. * Gendry war keiner der Gefangenen, die für das Verhör ausgewählt wurden. * In den Büchern kommt es zu keinem Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Lady Catelyn und Lord Baelish, seit ihrem letzten Wiedersehen in Königsmund. ** Auch die Gebeine von Lord Stark wurden ihr nicht ausgehändigt. Erst viel später in der Handlung übergibt Cleos Frey die Überreste in Schnellwasser an Catelyn. * In den Büchern gab es kein Gespräch zwischen Tywin Lennister und Arya Stark. Sie wurde für den Küchendienst eingeteilt und später von Roose Bolton als Mundschenk ausgewählt, nicht wie in der Serie gezeigt von Tywin. Verfilmte Kapitel *Kapitel 32: Sansa III - Sansa wird von Joffrey bestraft nach dem die Schlacht von Ochsenfurt stattfand, Tyrion erscheint und rettet sie vor Joffrey, er macht ihr das Angebot die Verlobung zu lösen *Kapitel 36: Tyrion VIII - Teile, Tyrion plant mit Varys für Joffrey einen Besuch in Chatayas Bordell, der soll jedoch stattfinden wenn Sandor Clegane nicht anwesend ist. *Kapitel 31: Catelyn III - Das Treffen der Baratheon Brüder - Renlys Kriegsrat *Kapitel 29: Tyrion VII - Lancel stört Tyrion spat in der Nacht und überbringt diesem eine Nachricht von Königin Cersei die sich wegen Großmaester Pycelles Behandlung Sorgen aufregt. Lancel verhält sich arrogant bis Tyrion enthült, dass er davon wisse, dass Lancel mit Cersei schlafe. Er macht Lancel zu seinem Spion. Galerie Bilder 204GardenOfBonesStill- (1).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (2).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (3).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (4).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (5).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (6).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (7).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (8).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (9).png 204 Tywin.jpg 204 Tywin 01.jpg 204 Mitglied der Dreizehn.jpg 204 Kovarro 01.jpg 204 Kovarro.jpg 204 Pyat Pree.jpg 204 Gewürzkönig.jpg 204 Jorah Irri Doreah.jpg 204 Daenerys 01.jpg 204 Daenerys.jpg 204 Catelyn bedroht Petyr.jpg 204 Renly 02.jpg 204 Brienne.jpg 204 Catelyn Stark.jpg 204 Renly 01.jpg 204 Davos.jpg 204 Loras 01.jpg 204 Renly.jpg 204 Loras.jpg 204 Joffrey Meryn Sandor.jpg 204 Sansa Tyrion.jpg 204 Sansa.jpg 204 Tyrion 01.jpg 204 Meryn Trant Sansa .jpg 204 Tyrion .jpg 204 Sandor.jpg 204 Joffrey mit Armbrust.jpg 204 Robb Stark1.jpg 204 Joffrey.jpg 204 Talisa Robb.jpg 204 Talisa.jpg 204 Robb Stark.jpg 204 Roose Bolton.jpg 204 Tyrion Joffrey.jpg Videos Robb Stark falls in love - Talisa| Robb und Talisa Daenerys Khaleesi arrives at Qarth| Daenerys und die Dreizehn. Tyrion Lannister and Lancel Lannister| Tyrion und Lancel. Game of Thrones 2. Staffel - Folge 4 "Der Garten der Knochen" Zusammenfassung| Zusammenfassung (Deutsch) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Garden of Bones pt-br:Jardim de Ossos ro:Grădina oaselor ru:Костяной сад Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2